


Trauma

by TheDokiFanclub



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, not smut, relationship but no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDokiFanclub/pseuds/TheDokiFanclub
Summary: Phan phluff





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dan Howell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dan+Howell).



Truama

Dan was in his house. As a teen he stayed in his room alone. His internet friend phil was offline. He could hear his parents fighting, worse than ever before. His dad threatens his mom, brandishing a sharp knife. He hears his mothers piercing scream. Dan hears his dad sharply inhale. He sees blood seep under his door. He stays quiet, calling the police. Phil goes online. Dan doesn’t notice. He wished phil was there to comfort him, even though he hadn’t met him in real life. Dan notices Phil being online, he texts it all to him in a big paragraph.

DanIsNotOnFire: my mom and dad were fitin and my dad pulled a knife and my mom got stabbed then she killed him and I’m callin th police an I’m scared

AmazingPhil: ...

AmazingPhil: what is your address?

DanIsNotOnFire:———————

AmazingPhil: Be right there!!!!

Dan waits. He waits for over 10 minutes. Phil taps on the window. Dan immediately opens the it. The police arrive.

Dan’s mom is arrested, and she is given a death sentence. Dan lives with Phil, as he is only 16 not able to live by himself. Phil’s one bedroom apartment is much smaller than Daniel’s old place, but he can manage. He sleeps on the couch but every morning he knocks on Phil’s door and secretly wishes to sleep there with him. Phil hears Dan knock. “Be our in a minute!” Phil’s voice small, just awoken. “M’kay” Dan looks in the cupboard for his frosties. “goddamnit Phil” he says under his breath. Phil walks out of his room, wearing nothing but some black skinny jeans and pulling on his OMFG shirt. *he’s so cute in that* Dan thinks to himself. Dan fixes some cereal. After he’s done, he gets on some black skinny jeans and his black and white circle shirt. That sit together on Phil’s couch scrolling through tumblr and Dan side-eyes Phil’s computer to see smut. “WTF?” Dan accidentally says out loud. “What?” Phil says, shutting his laptop and blushing. They stare at each other for a while. “That’s nothing” Phil finally says. “You sure?” Dan says,trying to make a joke about it. Phil just stares. Dan gets lost in Phil’s eyes. He gets a sudden confidence burst and pecks his close friend a kiss on the cheek. Phil, flustered, sits in silence as he feels his face get warm. “What was that?” Phil says after what felt like forever. “A kiss, dumbass.” Dan says, turning back to his screen. Phil slowly turns Dan’s attention back to him and pecks him a kiss on the lips. Dan didn’t know how to react so he froze. Phil turns around, “Sorry!” Dan kisses him back.


End file.
